Surprise
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander does something special for Willow and Tara's new addition to the family.


Title: Surprise

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander does something special for Willow and Tara's new addition to the family.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA but Tara never died.

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #557 from tamingthemuse - Fresco

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Five years ago Willow and Tara got married it was nothing extravagant only Scooby family and a few of the original new slayers, the ones that survived Sunnydale. Giles walked Tara down the aisle and Xander walked Willow. Xander couldn't lie when he teared up. His Willow deserves this and he was so happy for her and he hoped that he could be as happy as she was one day.

Xander's prayers had been answered when Spike showed up out of the blue at Slayer Central one day two years later. He didn't talk much about what happened after Sunnydale or that he ended up in L.A with Angel and things didn't go well. Xander wasn't stupid though, he watched the news. A huge fight had gone down with a bunch of demons and even a dragon but Spike, Angel and the others stopped it. He knew that either everyone else didn't survive or that whatever they dealt with was bad enough to split the team up for good. Xander didn't ask and he knew Spike was grateful for that.

It wasn't long after Spike's return that Xander started seeing him. He wouldn't lie it was so weird having feelings for Spike after years of hating him but everything was different now. They're home, lives and of course themselves. And the change in their lives was exactly what both of them needed to finally be one hundred percent happy. And were they happy!

But this wasn't about Xander or Spike. Not really.

Seven months ago Willow and Tara announced they they were going to have a baby. Keeping this secret from the others as they worked out all the kinks and found a suitable donor. Xander tried not to take offense of not being asked, there was nothing wrong with his swimmers! Okay so maybe he was a little offended. They only announced their great news after their doctors confirmed that Tara was indeed pregnant.

The next seven months were a whirlwind. Everyone was so excited about having a mini Scooby as Xander liked to called the baby join their family. Even Spike was excited, he made sure Tara was as comfortable as possible even on those days where there was no way in hell that could happen. He even gave her massages. Willow would as well but Spike was much stronger and had practice, he knew exactly how much pressure he give a human to not hurt them.

The day Xander found out he was going to be an uncle he started forming a plan of his gift for the baby. There was no way anyone was going to do the same thing. When they first moved to Scotland, Giles used council money to buy each of the Scooby's their own homes. That really helped Xander with his gift.

When the day to start buying furniture for the baby's room was finally set, Xander's plan was going to start. He talked to the girls who would be going with Willow and Tara and told them his plan. After the squealing they settled down they agreed to help him and keep Willow and Tara out as long as possible and that they would text him the minute Willow or Tara decided it was time to head home. Xander could always count on his girls.

Buffy convinced Willow and Tara to stay with her and Dawn the night before the big shopping day. Said it would be fun to have a girls night and they had a spare bedroom with a comfy bed that Tara would love. Also that way Xander could start working on the baby's room. Willow had asked Xander to do some work on it. They wanted the ceiling re-plastered and the walls painted, a color that was calming. Xander knew just the color and told Willow to trust him, he had everything under control.

So when Willow and Tara got to Buffy's, Xander received a text telling him it was a go. He and Spike packed everything up and headed over. It was going to be a long night and day. They stopped off and grabbed food through a fast food joint. Xander was so thankful Spike was going to help him because there was no way he'd get everything finished on his own in time.

"You sure you can do this, Xan?" Spike asked as they set the plastic tarp down on the carpet.

"Are you doubting me, babe?" Xander asked. "I've been taking classes to learn how to do fresco for the last seven months. Trust me this will be as amazing as the Sistine Chapel!" He said before he started removing the stippling from the ceiling.

Spike shook his head. "You're the most modest person I've ever met, luv."

"And don't you forget it, buddy!" Xander replied.

While Xander had taken classes on how to fresco he never thought about how hard it would be to work on an entire ceiling. His arms, shoulders and back were killing him but the work he had done was amazing. Before painting the walls Spike and Xander decided to take a nap. Xander was exhausted. Spike was just happy that he could help out even just a little bit. Though he did help with the stippling, that was until he got some in his mouth and swallowed it. Luckily he was better at painting walls with just one color. There was no way in hell that he could ever do that art that Xander just did. Spike just didn't have the patience. Xander didn't complain once.

Spike woke Xander three hours later. It was around ten. There was plenty of time for them to finish the room before the girls got back. They wanted the walls dry.

"Ow!" Xander cried as he sat up. The muscles in his shoulder completely ceased up. He couldn't move it. "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong, Xan?" Spike was at Xander's side. He didn't need Xander to answer him though. The way Xander held his arm Spike knew he over used it. "I'll get you some Aspirin and ice."

Xander stood up. "Just Aspirin, I'll be okay. We need to start on the walls." He tried to staighten his arm but he couldn't. Tears of frustration clouded his vision.

"Xan, you can't." Spike wiped the tears away. "I can do it though. I've painted plenty of walls in my time. Dru was obsessed with having the wall color change. Miss. Edith was never happy." When Xander didn't reply Spike added, "let me help you."

"Okay," Xander finally said. "Okay, thanks."

Spike smiled and kissed Xander in the lips. "What are amazing boyfriends for?"

"Now who's the modest one?" Xander asked with a laugh.

By the time Willow and Tara came home followed by the rest of the Scooby's, Xander and Spike was asleep in front of the T.V. Xander's head was in Spike's lap.

Willow knelt down in front of them and shook Xander's shoulder. "Xander? Xander, it's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna go to school, mom," Xander moaned. "A vampire ate my homework."

Buffy rolled her eyes but a smile did cross her smile. She kicked the couch startling both Spike and Xander. "Get up you lazy lumps!"

Spike growled. "Not bloody lazy. Exhausted."

"Willow, lets go see the baby's room," Tara said as she rubbed her belly. She couldn't wait to see what colors Xander picked out for the walls.

That got Xander and Spike moving. "Wait!" Xander said. "I need you and Willow to close your eyes."

Willow was looking suspious. "What have you done, Xander?"

"Close your eyes and your find out," Xander replied with an innocent smile.

Looking at one another Willow and Tara finally closed their eyes and allowed Spike and Xander to guide them down the hallway while everyone stayed close wanting to see their reaction.

Buffy, Giles and Dawn had to stop themselves from gasping.

"Open your eyes," Xander said softly suddenly nervous. What if they hated it? What if they were mad that he did this without their promision?

Opening their eyes at the same time the girls both gasped and Tara teared up. The walls were a dark grey blue and the ceiling was turned into a beautiful night sky with a full moon, some clouds and stars all over the place with even some shooting stars crossing the entire ceiling. The stars were painted with glitter making them sparkle.

"Xan, you did all of this?" Willow asked with wonder.

"Spike helped me," Xander corrected. He bit his lip. "Do you like it?"

Tara walked around. She couldn't believe how calming the room felt. "Like it? I love it. This is so amazing and I couldn't picture having it any other way."

Xander sighed in relief and leaned against Spike. "I'm so glad. I've been working on this for a really long time. I originally thought maybe Disney but when the baby grows up they probably wouldn't like it anymore. This way I think he or she will still enjoy it when they're a teen."

"He'll love it," Willow confimed. Everyone started at her. They didn't think they'd find out the sex of the baby until the birth.

"H-he?" Xander asked. He was going to have a nephew?

Willow smiled and looked at Tara who nodded. "We've already picked out his name as well."

"Do tell?" Giles asked talking for the first time. He was so excited to not only be a father figure but now he would be a grandfather. Something he never thought would happen.

"Alexander London Rosenberg," Tara announced.

It was Xander's turn to tear up. "Y-you're naming him after me?"

"Giles and Spike as well," Willow said. "We thought Alexander Rupert William Rosenberg was a little much so we went with the fact that you are both from London."

Giles pulled out a hankerchef and wiped his face. "That is very sweet of both of you."

Spike pulled Willow into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"We're family. It's what we do," Tara replied as Spike hugged her gentler than he did Willow.

"We couldn't ask for a better family," Willow said.

The End


End file.
